The present invention relates to an electrical supply circuit for the generation of separately controllable current pulses, in particular for resistance welding, comprising a transformer which has on its primary side a storage capacitor supplied with direct current and charged and discharged in a controlled manner, a load being connected in the secondary circuit of the transformer.